Peter Pettigrew's second wand
Peter Pettigrew's second wand was 9¼" long, made of chestnut wood, and had a dragon heartstring core. The wand was constructed by Garrick Ollivander shortly after his abduction in 1996; the wandmaker later described the wand as "brittle". History Sometime between Pettigrew committing a mass murder to frame Sirius Black and his reunion with Lord Voldemort, he apparently lost his previous wand, as in 1996, Ollivander was forced to construct this new one for him. with the wand in Gringotts]] The wand was forcefully taken from Pettigrew in Malfoy Manor in 1998 by Ron Weasley during the course of his and Harry Potter's escape from the dungeons. Ron won its allegiance when he wrested it from Pettigrew's hand and because Ron's own wand had been taken by Snatchers, he subsequently used Pettigrew's. It is possible that this became Ron's third wand. This was the first wand that was stated specifically to be made for one particular person in mind. However, given Pettigrew's betrayal of both Ron and his relatives and his friends, as well as Pettigrew's role in the Return of Lord Voldemort, it is unlikely that Ron permanently kept the wand. Behind the scenes *His wand was previously one of the few major characters' wands not to be sold on the Noble Collection. The reason for this is unknown. It could be due to the unpopularity of Pettigrew's character among both fans and characters. However, as of at least January of 2020, the wand is sold by the Noble Collection as part of a display set that also includes the wands of the other three Marauders: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. A Marauder's Map themed wall display is included. The wand is not currently sold singularly. *Indeed, Pettigrew's wand seems to be a very fitting match for its owner; chestnut and dragon heartstring is a combination that seeks out the materialistic and morally grey. It is also described as brittle, which is appropriate considering how weak Wormtail was. It also has a very warped, bent, zig-zag shape; this suggests Wormtail preferred less refined, crueller and more primitive forms of magic, referring to his magical mastery (or lack thereof) and his villainy. Finally, it is also shorter than average, denoting that his character is lacking in some area (most likely his courage and loyalty).New wand wood info from Pottermore *In the seventh book, during the Skirmish at the Malfoy Manor, Ron disarms Pettigrew and subsequently uses this wand. It is later revealed by Garrick Ollivander that he won the wand's allegiance from Pettigrew, so it serves him properly. However, in the film, Ron's disarment (as well as the killing) of Pettigrew is omitted. He is simply Stunned by Dobby, and when he falls, his wand flies backwards to the top of the stairs where Ron picks it up. This means Ron never won the allegiance of the wand in the film, and as such, should not have served him properly. However, it is shown to work for him without any apparent issues. *In a picture of wand designs used for Cursed Child, Ron's wand is described as having a "striped sweater" design and being made of Chestnut wood; whether this implies Ron lost his Willow wand and kept Pettigrew's wand, or obtained another one that happened to be the same wood, is uncertain. *Because up until recently the wand was not sold by the Noble Collection, it became a highly sought after wand for determined collectors. This led to knock off wands being sold by private companies and creating the belief that an unofficial design with a curved shell-like handle was in fact the correct wand, however this is not the case and the true wand can be found on the Noble collection or by simply looking closely while watching the films.MARAUDER’S MAP™ Wand Collection at The Noble Collection Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references es:Varita de Peter Pettigrew nl:Peter Pippeling' Tweede Toverstok pl:Różdżka Petera Pettigrew ru:Вторая палочка Питера Петтигрю tr:Peter Pettigrew'un Asası Category:Chestnut wands Category:Dragon heartstring wands Wand Wand Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Category:Wands crafted by Garrick Ollivander